You're Special to Me
by Shiru Shirayuki
Summary: "...kau dapat menganggap perasaanku padamu tak pernah ada, tapi aku benci kau yang seperti itu!" my first lemon fict, semi-crack pairing, warning didalam. RnR please!


Kau itu orang yang spesial untukku... Kau dapat menganggap perasaanku padamu tak pernah ada, tapi. Aku membencimu yang seperti itu !

—Tsuna—

A/n : Yuhu~~~, em pertama tama ini ff Rez buat di sekolah, mana digangguin ma temen yang penasaran, kan malu kalo cowok bikin ff yang er... ya gitu lah /curcol ma ceret mode/, ini pertama kali bikin fanfict dengan rating M dan juga pairing yang gak biasa yaitu Yamamoto ama Tsuna huahahahaha, maaf ya uke dan seme kalian kuambil paksa /digebukin Gokudera, Mukuro ama Hibari/ Hwaaaaa, ampun... disarankan untuk mendengarkan Fukui Mai – Ai no Uta. Kenapa ? karena Rez ngebuatnya sambil denger itu /digampar Readers/ **Request from Uchinami TemeXDobe,** Semoga requestnya terpenuhi m(_ _)m

YOU'RE SPECIAL TO ME

Rating : M

Genre : Romance and Hurt / Confort

Inspirated : 8027 dj, "The Small World"

Pairing : 8027 ( Tsunayoshi ~ Yamamoto )

**DISCLAIMER**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira  
>The Small World © Landscape and ©Our KHR Project<br>Story © Rezzie Sereno

**WARNING**

OOC, semi-Plagiat ( karena hampir semua cerita sama kayak di doujinshi nya), sisanya dapat dilihat di cerita

Tambahan : Kalimat ber-_ittalic _itu kata hati... Siapa yang mengucapkan tergantung _Heart-side _PoV-nya, kata ber-_ittalic_ juga bisa sebagai narasi yang sedang dalam keadaan _Heart-side _PoV-nya

* * *

><p><strong>Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>— Tsuna's Heart-side PoV —<strong>

"Na.. Tsunaaaa"  
>"Tsunaaa..."<p>

Sebuah teriakan membahana dari bawah rumah kediaman Sawada pagi itu, seorang pria remaja berambut _spiky_ berwarna hitam berjalan menaiki tangga rumah kediaman Sawada itu

Si pemuda—Yamamoto membuka pintu kamar seseorang, dan mendapati si empunya—Tsuna sedang bergerumul dibalik selimut dan pulau kapuknya

"Tsunaa... bukankah ini sudah siang ?"  
>"Hnn~"<br>"Hhh... Apa boleh buat"

Yamamoto mendekati ranjang Tsuna dan menarik selimutnya, dan nampaklah sang _Decimo Vongola_ sedang —masih— tertidur dengan tenangnya

"Tsunaaa..." kata Yamamoto—mengguncangkan tubuh Tsuna

Tetap nihil, sepertinya 'tata cara' membangunkan Yamamoto sudah kebal oleh Tsuna yang biasa di bangunkan oleh tutornya—Reborn dengan cara yang kurang manusiawi

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak bangun juga, aku akan memberikan _morning kiss_ padamu" Kata Yamamoto— mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna

Sedikit jeda 5 detik untuk Tsuna mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh

"Uwaaa... Aku bangun, aku bangun. Jangan melakukannya Yamamoto !"  
>"Sayang sekali, padahal sedikit lagi"<br>"Yamamotooo"  
>"Ahaha... Kau sangat bersemangat pagi ini"<br>"Apa yang kau katakan aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sabagai candaan"  
>"Aku tak pernah bercanda denganmu, kan ?"<br>"A-a-a-apa maksudmu ?"  
>"Ahahaha... dan yang penting kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Oya, apabila kau terus seperti ini, apa orang tuamu pasti akan khawatir kan ? karena tadi malam kau bermain <em>game<em> sampai tengah malam"  
>"Ugh... "<p>

Yamamoto mendekati Tsuna

"Nah, aku duluan ke sekolah ya" kata Yamamoto—mengacak-ngacak rambut Tsuna  
>"Oke..."<p>

Yamamoto segera keluar dari kamar Tsuna, suara langkah kaki yang mengarah keluar dan suara pintu yang ditutup adalah tanda bahwa Yamamoto telah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Sawada ini

_Aku sudah lama tinggal sendiri di rumah ini  
>Orang tuaku akan segera kembali setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku untuk tahun kedua<br>Yang sekarang mengurusku adalah Yamamoto, temanku sejak kecil  
>Dia selalu menyempatkan kerumahku untuk sekedar menengokku atau malah membangunkanku<em>

Tsuna yang telah berganti seragam sekolahnya turun kebawah rumahnya dan mendapati sudah tersedianya sarapan pagi untuknya

Ia duduk dan mengambil salah satu roti dan mulai memakannya

_Aku sepertinya harus segera menyudahi kehidupanku yang terlalu bergantung pada Yamamoto_

**—Skip time, Sehabis Selesai Jam Pelajaran Pertama—**

Tsuna yang memperhatikan Yamamoto yang —bisa bisanya— tidur ditengah pelajaran hanya diam

"Aaaah... Aku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa kantukku... " kata Yamamoto—merenganggkan tubuhnya dan menguap  
>"Yamamoto... bila kau sering melakukannya kau bisa ketahuan oleh guru kan ?"<p>

Yamamoto hanya diam, sepertinya rasa kantuk masih lebih banyak menguasainya

**—Skip time, Late Night—**

_Yamamoto mempunyai kerja sambilan yang ia lakukan setelah selesai melakukan aktifitas klub baseballnya  
>Biasanya orang menyebutnya "Kerja Malam" tapi kenyataannya hanya menemani para wanita untuk sekedar kencan makan malam<br>Yamamoto cukup terkenal dan tidak dilarang karena memang wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang menyebabkan ia terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa dari umurnya sekarang_

Tsuna yang sedang bermain _game_ melihat jam dan tersontak

"Huwaaa, sudah selarut ini ? Jika aku telat bangun lagi, aku pasti dimarahi Yamamoto lagi"

Tsuna segera menyudahi bermain _game_nya dan segera tidur

_TIK... TIK... TIK...  
>CLANG! CLANG!<br>KRET... KRET _(**maaf ga mutu sfxnya**)

Tsuna ketakutan dibalik selimutnya

_TIK... TIK...  
>TAP.. TAP...<br>KREET..._

_Seseorang ada diluar, ta-tapi biasanya Yamamoto belum selesai bekerja sekarang, jadi itu si`apa ?_

_TAP.. TAP..._

_A... Aku lupa menutup jendelanya_

Tsuna segera bangkit dan merangkak dengan gemetar kearah jendelanya, ia menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih dan mengunci jendelanya

Saat Tsuna menjulurkan tangannya, tiba tiba jendela terbuka

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit Tsuna kaget dan ketakutan

Ternyata yang muncul dari luar adalah Yamamoto, Tsuna terjatuh karena terlalu kaget

"Tsuna, ada apa ? kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ? sekarang kan tengah malam"

Tsuna berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sepertinya hampir lepas dari asalnya

* * *

><p><strong>Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahahahaha, jadi aku mengagetkanmu seperti itu, maaf~ maaf~"<p>

Yamamoto hanya tertawa seperti biasa setelah Tsuna menceritakan semua 'perbuatan' Yamamoto padanya

"Tapi bukannya biasanya kau masih bekerja, Yamamoto ? apakah ada sesuatu dengan pekerjaanmu itu ?"

Yamamoto terdiam

"Hn...? Yah... "

_Kenapa ketika aku melihatnya lebih dekat, Yamamoto... terlihat sedih ?_

Suasana tiba tiba menjadi hening, kedua belah pihak mengunci kata katanya rapat

Tiba tiba Tsuna mengucapkan sesuatu

"A- Ano... Yamamoto, kau tahu... ehm... bagaimana jika kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sekarang ?"

Yamamoto tidak merespon

"Ya benar ! kau jadi mempunyai hari yang berat setiap hari, jadi takkan ada masalah kan jika kau berhenti ? Lagipula, pekerjaanmu hanya sekedar kencan makan malam saja kan ?"

Yamamoto merubah sinar matanya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Tsuna, tapi ia tetap diam

"Dan juga, ada banyak pekerjaan yang lebih baik diluar sa... "

Tiba tiba Yamamoto mendorong pundak Tsuna, membuat Tsuna dalam posisi terlentang diatas kasur sekarang

Yamamoto menatap baik baik tubuh kecil dibawahnya itu, tangannya memegang erat tangan Tsuna. Seketika karena dilihat seperti itu, wajah Tsuna merah padam

"Ini bukan hanya sekedar kencan makan malam saja... "  
>"Eh...? "<p>

Tsuna tak dapat melihat dengan baik air muka Yamamoto sekarang

"Jika aku berhenti, dapatkah Tsuna menggantikannya ?"  
>"Eh...? "<p>

Yamamoto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tsuna

"Tun... Yamamoto... "

Yamamoto segera menyatukan bibir mereka berdua, Tsuna hanya bisa diam dan sedikit mengerang

"—unnn !"

_Petama kali..., Aku tak mengerti apa yang Yamamoto lakukan_

"Mmmmmm... Ah"

Yamamoto belum melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Tsuna

"ha... "

Tsuna mencoba sedikit bernafas saat bibir Yamamoto menjauh, tapi Yamamoto mendekatkannya lagi

_Saat aku membuka mulutku untuk bernafas, Lidah Yamamoto masuk  
>Aku tak mengerti semuanya... kenapa itu licin... dan kenapa itu agak keras...<br>_

"Hah... hah..."

Tsuna menarik nafas panjang setelah Yamamoto menjauhkan wajahnya darinya, wajahnya sudah amat sangat merah, matanya hampir mengeluarkan airmata

_Lebih dari itu... aku tak tahu kenapa Yamamoto melakukan...  
>Hal seperti ini<em>

Yamamoto mengusap sedikit air liur dan air mata dari wajah Tsuna

"Jadi... "

Tsuna melihat suatu ekspresi wajah yang belum pernah ia lihat dari Yamamoto

_Wajah Yamamoto..._

"Itu masih mustahil, kan ? untukmu Tsuna..."

_Wajahnya telihat seperti ingin menangis_

"Ah... maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu"

Yamamoto agak menjauh dari Tsuna

"Karena Tsuna mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku melakukannya"  
>"Eeh...! "<br>"Yah... kita mengobrol sampai disini saja" kata Yamamoto —berdiri  
>"Tung... "<br>"Aku pulang dulu ya... Rumahmu menjadi seperti oasis bagiku, itulah mengapa aku tak ingin kehilangannya... Selain itu... aku juga akan berperan seperti kakakmu... benarkan ?"

Yamamoto mendekat kearah Tsuna

"Jika Tsuna tak mempunyai kekasih sekarang, aku akan khawatir loh" Yamamoto mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna  
>"Ap..."<p>

Yamamoto segera bersiap untuk pergi, melalui jendela juga pastinya

"Oke kalau begitu, sampai jumpa"

_Waktu itu, aku berfikir apabila Yamamoto menggangap ini tak pernah terjadi, itu akan baik baik saja_

"Uuuh... tadi menakutiku saja"

_Dan juga, aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari hal itu sekarang_

* * *

><p><strong>Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>—Yamamoto heart-side's PoV—<strong>

Pagi Hari telah tiba, sang matahari telah tersenyum menerangi kota Namimori, Kelas II-A telah memasuki masa istirahat, Tsuna dan Yamamoto terlihat sedang mengobrol

Tiba tiba seorang gadis masuk

"Yamamoto-_senpai"  
><em>"Hei"

Gadis itu mendekat, juga Yamamoto

"Tsuna, ini manajer baseball tahun pertama, katanya ia ingin berteman denganmu" kata Yamamoto memperkenalkan _kouhai_-nya pada Tsuna

Yamamoto mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Tsuna

"Hebat kan ? jika ini berjalan baik, kau dan dengannya bisa berpacaran"  
>"Eh... EEEEEHHH!"<p>

Gadis itu mendekat kearah Tsuna, wajah gadis itu malu malu. Tsuna yang juga gelagapan hanya tersenyum malu malu, Yamamoto mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang dan berbalik

"Hei, Yamamoto. Mau kemana kau ?" kata seorang murid laki laki  
>"Ke atap... melewati pelajaran... " kata Yamamoto—berlalu<p>

_Kejadian itu membuatku sadar, bahwa kondisi dan perasaanku berbeda dari biasanya _

Yamamoto melihat keluar jendela dan terlihat Tsuna dan gadis itu sedang tertawa bersama

_Aku selalu mengatakan "Aku dapat membuatnya tersenyum, Aku dapat mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya lebih sering"  
>hanya itulah yang selalu muncul didalam benakku<br>kau tak sepantasnya hanya sekedar memilikku, yang hanya seorang laki laki biasa di sisimu_

Tanpa sengaja, Tsuna berbalik dan menatap jendela, pandangan Yamamoto dan Tsuna bertemu sesaat, Yamamoto sontak menunduk dengan dalih agar tidak terlihat oleh Tsuna

Tsuna hanya memandang kosong kearah jendela, air mukanya berubah

"Ada apa Tsuna-_san_ ?"  
>"Haha... tidak... "<p>

Tsuna kembali menengok kearah jendela tadi, air matanya terlihat hampir tak terbendung, tapi ia coba menyembunyikannya, dan ia menyusul gadis tadi yang sudah berada di depannya sedikit

* * *

><p><strong>Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto pergi ke atap<p>

"Eh?"

Yamamoto melihat sesosok gadis sekaligus temannya, Hana Kurokawa

"Aku tak menyangka ada orang sebelum aku"  
>"Ugh" respon Hana dengan wajah sedikit... err... Terganggu<p>

"Untuk sekedar informasi Yamamoto Takeshi, aku sudah sering berada disini bahkan sebelum kau kemari"  
>"Hm..."<br>"Dimana Sawada?"  
>"Makan siang bersama <em>kouhai<em>-ku"

Hening

"Oooh, jadi kabar itu benar, bahwa kau mengenalkannya pada Sawada, seperti bukan dirimu saja" Hana membuka pembicaraan lagi

Yamamoto tetap diam

"Walau kau tahu sesuatu pasti akan terjadi apabila kau menjauhkan tangan darinya, akankah kau memintanya kembali lagi jika kau menyesal? Kau manusia rendahan"

_BRAKK !_

Yamamoto yang —sepertinya— kesal dengan _statement _Hana, memukul pagar besi yang ada ada didekatnya

"Maaf, aku terbawa" kata Yamamoto

Akhirnya mereka diam

"Yah... " kata Hana—beranjak  
>"Aku memang tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada kalian, nah, aku pergi dulu"<p>

Saat Hana sudah berada didekat pintu, Tsuna membuka pintunya dari dalam

"Tsuna ?" kata Yamamoto dari kejauhan

Tsuna agak sedikit mendekat ke Yamamoto

"Apa yang terjadi ? sekarang ini waktu makan siang kan ? itu tidak baik, kau harus menemaninya kan ? dia sangat manis kan ?"

"Tsuna ? apakah terjadi sesuatu ?"  
>"Yamamoto... "<p>

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk

"Apa kau berfikir dengan cara ini kau dapat menjauh dariku ?"  
>"Eh..."<br>"Walau kau bersikap layaknya sahabat, kau membantuku menemukan kekasih, dan kau menarik diri dariku"

_Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan baik  
>Apa... yang ia katakan?<em>

"Yamamoto... KATAKAN SESUATU !"

Yamamoto kaget, ia tak menyangka Tsuna akan berteriak

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Tsuna. Tenanglah... Mengapa kau marah ? itu bukan masalah besar kan ?" Yamamoto mencoba menenangkan Tsuna

Hening, Tsuna menunduk lagi

"Kau berasumsi aku akan senang bersamanya kan ?" kata Tsuna

_Aku juga..._

"Padahal bagiku, hanya sekedar makan siang bersamamu, bagiku, itu sudah cukup..."

_Aku juga. Bagiku, waktuku yang kulewatkan bersamamu juga adalah waktu terindah selamanya  
>Tapi aku tak bisa!<em>

"FIKIRKAN PERASAANKU JUGA !" Tanpa sadar Yamamoto berteriak

Yamamoto langsung bermuka pucat karena telah berteriak pada Tsuna

"I-itulah kenapa aku bersikap seperti kakakmu kan ? keluargamu juga memintaku untuk menjagamu kan ?"

Tsuna menunduk dan berucap dengan lirih

"Sampai sekarang... aku... aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku..."  
>"Eh... "<br>"Yamamoto... Kau itu orang yang spesial untukku... Kau dapat menganggap perasaanku padamu tak pernah ada, tapi. Aku membencimu yang seperti itu !"

Tsuna yang —sepertinya— emosinya sudah memuncak ditambah dengan kekecewaannya terhadap sikap Yamamoto hanya bisa menangis

"Jika demikian *sobs* lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu"

_Tsuna menangis  
>Aku… membuatnya….<br>Menangis_

"Tsuna, jangan menangis…"  
>"TIDAK! Lepaskan aku" kata Tsuna—memberontak<br>"Tsuna !"  
>"Apa yang akan kau katakan padaku lagi!i"<br>"Tsuna !"

Yamamoto memeluk Tsuna dengan erat

_Maafkan aku Tsuna  
>Untuk membuatmu memanjat dinding itu sendirian<em>

Yamamoto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna

_Untuk membuatmu menangis_

Yamamoto menyatukan bibir mereka berdua

_Maafkan aku…_

"Tsuna… Aku selalu mencoba untuk menahan agar tidak banyak menyentuhmu diwaktu didekatmu, tapi aku ingin mengatakan... _Aishiteru..."_

Tsuna memandang lurus wajah Yamamoto

"Bagaimana dengan Tsuna? Sekali menjawab takkan bisa ditarik lagi loh"  
>"Sepertinya... tidak setelah ini" Tsuna mengucapkannya dengan malu malu yang disembunyikan<br>"Hahaha~ Sudah terlambat... "

Tsuna dan Yamamoto saling berpelukan, bedanya mereka tertawa dengan riang

* * *

><p><strong>Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Emh... ini ada adegan lemonnya... tapi gak yakin bakal lemon banget apa ngga ._.  
>tapi silahkan menikmati...<strong>

Tsuna dan Yamamoto terlihat sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang sedikit gelap

Tsuna yang terlihat telah membuka setengah seragamnya sedang 'diserang' dengan ciuman Yamamoto

Yamamoto melepaskan ciumannya pada Tsuna dan melepaskan semua seragamnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh proporsionalnya

Tsuna yang berada 'dibawah' hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Yamamoto, celana sekolahnya telah dilepaskan dan jatuh didekatnya

"Tsuna... benarkah kau rela melakukannya denganku? " kata Yamamoto meminta persetujuan  
>"Ya... aku yakin"<p>

_Wajah Tsuna yang tersenyum_

Yamamoto mulai memasuki bagian belakang tubuhnya, Tsuna hanya bisa memegang erat ketempat ia terbaring sekarang, matanya mengeluarkan air mata karena rasanya sakit dan panas dibagian bawah tubuhnya karena memang ini waktu pertamanya

_Nafasnya..._

"Akh... Akh...Ukh..." kata Tsuna

_Semua tentangnya_

Yamamoto tetap memaju-mundurkan bagian bawah tubuhnya seirama, wajahnya memancarkan air muka lain

_Aku ingin tahu semuanya..._

_Tes... Tes...  
><em>Sebuah bulir air mata menetes dan membasahi tubuh Tsuna

Tsuna membuka mata dan menengok keatas dan mendapati Yamamoto sedang meneteskan air matanya tetapi wajahnya tersenyum bahagia

_Oh tidak...  
>Sekarang akulah yang menangis<em>

Yamamoto mengangkat kepala Tsuna sehingga ia tubuh mereka berpelukan

_Sungguh sangat tidak keren..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna — 8027 — Yama Tsuna<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto mendekati Tsuna yang sepertinya sedang berpundung ria dipojok ruangan itu<p>

"A-Aku tak menyangka melakukan 'itu' di sekolah" kata Tsuna _down_

Yamamoto mendekat dan berjongkok di samping Tsuna

"Kenapa memangnya, Tsuna ?" kata Yamamoto—memegang pundak Tsuna

_DEG!_

"Jangan lihat kesini" kata Tsuna —membalik badannya dan tentu saja dengan muka merah  
>"Eh ? kau tak apa?"<p>

Tsuna hanya diam, sepertinya ia terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Yamamoto

"Ngomong ngomong" kata Yamamoto—mendekati Tsuna lagi  
>"Aku akan berhenti dari 'pekerjaan'ku"<br>"Eh?" Tsuna menengok kearah Yamamoto  
>"Karena jika aku bersama dengan Tsuna, itu tak perlu lagi kan?" kata Yamamoto—tersenyum lebar<br>"Ukh..." Wajah Tsuna lagi lagi memerah

Tsuna menyenderkan kepalanya ke lengan Yamamoto

"Iya... itu benar" kata Tsuna

Wajah Yamamoto memerah karena Tsuna menempelkan pipinya ke lengannya

"Kau kenapa, Yamamoto?"

_Huwa... ini tidak baik, aku tak yakin dapat menahan diri lagi_

"A-aku baru sadar jika Tsuna itu manis"  
>"EEEEH!"<br>"Haha... Aku bercanda"  
>"Ukh..."<p>

Yamamoto mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Tsuna mereka berciuman lagi

Sepertinya aku takkan bisa menahan diriku apabila terus melihat Tsuna yang seperti ini ya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena kau yang mengatakannya Yamamoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bahagia sekali

* * *

><p><strong>You're Special to Me<strong>  
><strong>~ OWARI ~<strong>

* * *

><p>AN : /doom/ ukh kayaknya ini kok agak gimana gitu ya... /down/

Adegan lemonnya kayaknya kurang seru yah T^T

Maaaaaaf yaaaaaaaaaaaaa DX

Oke deh tolong Reviewnya

Dengan review anda, saya akan semakin EXTREMEEE!


End file.
